Dyskusja użytkownika:GoldSkrall
Eee..Wiecie że jestem nowym userem?-Gormifan Domyśliłem się i żeby było widać w historii strony, że to ty edytowałeś t podpisuj się czterema takimi znakami ~ Ten co nie ma czasu 10:06, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Miło poznac,jednak najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to że masz cały 2001!DARNOK 2 10:10, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja normalnie mam z 2001 najmniej!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:11, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja też!A ty jeszcze miałeś wtedy rok! (jesteś 2000 rocznik prawda?)DARNOK 2 10:14, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) nie 1998 się urodziłem!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:19, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) To było do Gormifana.DARNOK 2 10:21, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) AAA...!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:22, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.nie zaśmiecajmy gormusiowi dyskusji.na twoją dokończymy grę?DARNOK 2 10:24, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja bym się cieszył gdyby mi ktoś dużo pisał na dyskusji!:)Ten co nie ma czasu 10:25, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No to ci popiszemy!DARNOK 2 10:26, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wtedy mój brat zbietał bionicle-Gormifan Aaaa...PS Błagam podpisuj się!-DARNOK 2 10:37, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Hyba jeszcze muszę dodac że niezmiernie mi miło tak osobiście poznać Darnoka2. Masło Dzięki.PS W zasadzie czemu?Nie jestem adninem ani nikim ważnym.DARNOK 2 10:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Zrozum,że widziałem twoją stronę użytkownika i mi się spodobała,bo no wiesz...Ja nie wiem jak wlepiać zdjęcia itp. A zrobic ci bajerową stronę?DARNOK 2 10:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli możesz to proszę,proszę,proszę pomóz mi.Masło Już robię!DARNOK 2 10:59, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) I jak?DARNOK 2 11:09, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) FAJOWSKIE!!!!Masło Dzięki,jak w czymś ci jeszcze pomóc to daj znać!DARNOK 2 11:16, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Czy ktoś jest teraz na tej wiki aktywny! Ludzie powylogowywaliście się?Ten co nie ma czasu 12:06, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Sądząc z twojej nazwy jesteś fanem gormitów.Ten co nie ma czasu 12:08, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ty czopie ruski kto ci pozwolił skopiować nazwę mego plemienia?Jeżeli to nie ty to bez obrazy ale wykastruję tego co to napisał!!!!!1--Matuśek 13:36, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No!Jednak nie wykastruję DARNOKA xD--Matuśek 13:48, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) przez neta to se możesz wykastrowac jedynie mojego avatara!DARNOK 2 13:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Dobra!Skopjuję go na painta,wytne mu penisa i wkleję!--Matuśek 15:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Taak jestem fanem gormitów. Ale jak stworzyć forum???--Masło Wejdź na Forum,weź dodaj nowy post i wpisujesz nazwę forum i będziesz wiedział co robic!DARNOK 2 11:19, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Ej,co to jest? http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_zrobi%C4%87_idealnego_kita%3F to strona,a nie forum!Forum mósi być zapisane tu--Matuśek 15:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Zdjęcia swojich mocków są zabronione-czy dziś nikt nie czyta regulaminu?--Matuśek 15:16, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Matoran z maską nieskończoności oto prezent dla ciebię!--Matuśek 15:20, paź 12, 2009 wkużyłem się na tą waszą Kośkę.Matoran z maską nieskończoności 1.Nie przeklinaj! 2.Gdzie znalazłeś tą Kośkę? Napisał wnerwiony--Matuśek 15:32, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Chociaż cenzura!--Matuśek 15:34, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Rozwaliła mi stronę na Bio mastersach-Masło Wiem,logój się tu: http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna -Jestem tam admine z nim i z nim--Matuśek 15:38, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) tam nikt ci niczego nieusunię,dopilnóję tego! Wiesz...To brat mi się zalogował i ustawił mi na automatyczne logowanie. A spróbuj tak!Kliknij na link i cię przeniesię i powinno być tam napis Gormifan-Moja Dyskusja i.t.p jeżeli niema to zalogój się jako Gormifan 2-abym wiedział ,że to ty!--Matuśek 15:49, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) J-E-S-T-E-M AUTOMATYCZNIE ZALOGOWANY NA WSZYSTKICH WIKIACH!!-gormifan Każdy jest!Jeżeli tak to wchodzisz tam tworzysz stronkę userka,i możesz pisać!--Matuśek 15:53, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Mam Cendoxa!DARNOK 2 15:54, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Na tej stronie masz taki sam podpis jak ja! Przyznaj się, zgapiałeś ode mnie??!! Vox22 18:16, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Że niby ja?Matoran z maską nieskończoności Że po co to?tylko podobny styl!DARNOK 2 14:04, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) JEŚLI CHCECIE SIĘ KŁÓCIĆ,TO NA INNE DYSKUSJE,JASNE!? Ja staję po twojej stronie!DARNOK 2 14:08, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Chciałbym to zobaczyć.Masło Co ci???DARNOK 2 14:15, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mi nic.Masło Kurde,ale on ma farta.Nieznany Toa Energii Kto?DARNOK 2 17:13, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Toa Hydros...Gormifan Kto?DARNOK 2 17:41, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Użytkownik BCW(Bionicle Central Wiki)Gormifan Napisz coś w forum:walka!DARNOK 2 17:46, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Nie no pisałem i się nie zapisuje.Gormifan A ja i Disio się bawimy!DARNOK 2 17:53, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To ja zaraz stworze forum:Pewna historia.Tam też być może się będziesz świetnie bawić.Gormifan Ok.Forum jest,wystarczy się wpisać.Gormifan Dobra, sorki. Tego dnia byłem coś nie w sosie :D Jezscze raz sorki i plis nie gniewaj się 18:01, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To się nim polej.Najlepiej grzybowym.Gormifan ([[|]]) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki xD --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki???Komu i za co???-Gormifan Aha.Do Darnoka:Napisałem coś w forum:walka! Ja też!PS Wiesz co to margonem?DARNOK 2 07:17, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem!--Matuśek 07:18, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ja nie wiem.-Typowy menel (Pogadajmy) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To jest |to!DARNOK 2 07:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Aaaa...U was jest już śnieg? Bo umnie (Uwaga nieuwierzycie)o_O jest,pada śnieg!--Matuśek 07:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) deszcz i grad!DARNOK 2 07:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie byłem jeszcze na dworze, ale... ech jak ja kocham zimę!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 08:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Może pojerzdzę sobię na nartach!--Matuśek 09:03, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Gormifan nie wklejaj tu zdjęć swoich mocków, bo niestety regulamin zabrania. JA je wkleiłem na swoja stronę, a potem musiałem je kasować.:( Napisz dalszy ciąg swojego opowiadania, bo zapowiada się fajnie!:) Ten co nie ma czasu 13:08, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Mati chce odejść! Wejdź na dyskusję Darnoka na mojej wiki i pomóż nam go przekonać żeby zostal!!!!!Zrozpaczony 17:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jaki Mati??GormifanUser Talk:Gormifan ten! Ej, dlaczego na twojej stronie nie ma zdjęcia Tarixa, Gormifan? To przecież nie był MOC. Jezscze raz sorki i plis nie gniewaj się 18:59, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Bo teraz moja postać jest z Vulcanusa,a co?? hej,chciałem się na brickshelfie zalogować,ale nie udało się,a Ten user to mój prawwdziwy przyjaciel ;P Robię własną wikię!!!!!